A New Dawn
by KalicoKittyKat
Summary: These are the allegiances. This story takes place AFTER the great battle... Like, way after. Please like, it is my first story where I actually do chapters. Sorry if the chapters are short! Like, really short.
1. Allegiances

Riverclan

Leader - Breezestar - Light-gray tabby tom with darker stripes and green eyes. Aggressively loyal tom with mild ambition.

Deputy - Skyleaf - Silvery-blue she-cat with white pelt and ice-blue eyes. Calm and collected she-cat that has an especially good way with younger cats.

Medicine Cat - Pebblesplash - Gray she-cat with white splotches and white pelt with deep blue eyes. Mysterious and quiet she-cat that rarely speaks.

Warriors

Ottertail - Brown tom with tawny pelt and dark gray eyes. Humorous and quick tom who is Skyleaf's mate.

Apprentice - Darkpaw

Ferretleap - Light brown tom with brown stripes and brown eyes. Kind and caring tom who is shy around other cats. Dewspot's mate.

Apprentice - Heronpaw

Robinwing - Brown she-cat with mysterious orange- golden pelt and amber eyes. Loud and energetic she-cat that is good with kits.

Apprentice - Vixenpaw

Larksong - Tawny she-cat with brown and black markings around the eyes and creamy white pelt. Quiet and ambitious she-cat and especially strong.

Troutscale - Russet tom with dark brown eyes. Quick on land and water and very nimble.

Apprentices

Darkpaw - Dark gray tom with darker stripes and silver eyes. Keeps to himself and likes to do things according to his own rules.

Heronpaw - Silver she-cat with gray stripes and markings around amber eyes. Nimble she-cat that is good at climbing trees.

Vixenpaw - Bright russet she-cat with sly green eyes. Tricky and mysterious she-cat that stays away from others.

Queens

Dewspot - Silver she-cat with pale grey splotches with blue eyes. Expecting Ferretleap's kits.

Brightfeather - Dappled golden she-cat with kind green eyes. Mother to Lakekit and Shellkit.

Elders

Hazeleyes - Tawny tom with hazel eyes. Always grumpy but kind once you meet him.

Thunderclan

Leader - Ravenstar - Blackish-purple tom with heather colored eyes. Proud and aggressive tom.

Deputy - Cinderspot - Grey she-cat with green eyes. Authoritative and proud like her mate, Ravenstar.

Medicine Cat - Meadowsong - Golden she-cat with pale brown eyes. Chatty and intelligent she-cat who is very organized.

Warriors

Sparrowpelt - Brown tom with pale underbelly and silver eyes. Excels at climbing trees and is very talkative.

Lightningstrike - Golden tabby tom with striking blue eyes. Bulky tom who is good at strategic planning.

Apprentice - Foxpaw

Amberheart - Russet she-cat with dark eyes. Mysterious and quiet she-cat who keeps to the shadows.

Frostfeather - Creamy white she-cat with silver markings and ice-blue eyes. Shy she-cat who excels at communicating and catching birds.

Apprentices

Foxpaw - Orange- golden she-cat with fluffy white-tipped tail and green eyes. Sly she-cat that is good with burrowing and seeing underground.

Queens

Quietbird - Pale yellow she-cat with gray eyes. Lives up to her name. Very quiet and is the mother to Volekit and Oakkit.

Elders

Nowhisker - Gray tom with no whiskers and silver eyes. Oldest elder in the clans, whiskers were pulled out in battle.

Windclan

Leader - Moorstar - Unusually small tawny tom with heather colored eyes. Quick and witty tom, whose intelligence makes up for his lack of size.

Deputy - Fleetfoot - Black tom with white tipped tail and paws and green eyes. Lives up to his name, being the fastest in the clans.

Medicine Cat - Owlwatcher - Brown tom with with white patches and white pelt. Keen eyed medicine cat who was a former warrior.

Apprentice - Daisypaw

Warriors

Oliveleaf - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Extensive knowledge about herbs, but refused an offer to be medicine cat.

Hareleap - Dappled gray she-cat with long back legs and blue eyes. Leaps farther than average

cats.

Apprentice - Sagepaw

Heatherbreeze - Blackish-violet she-cat with violet eyes. Shy cat who smells like heather.

Windybreeze - Gray tom with blue eyes. Arrogant tom who is extremely talkative.

Redpelt - Russet tom with amber eyes. Burly tom who is not very active. Uneasy around others.

Apprentice - Furzepaw

Apprentices

Daisypetal - White she-cat with faint pink tinge and pale brown eyes. Soft-hearted and clumsy, yet passionate.

Furzepaw - Brown tom with green eyes. Quiet yet confident.

Sagepaw - White she-cat with violet eyes.

Shadowclan

Leader - Icestar - Pale gray she-cat with bright blue eyes. Loyal yet cold-hearted and suspicious.

Deputy - Blazingleaf - Orange tom with ginger stripes and amber eyes. Fiery attitude, yet calm and avoids fighting when possible.

Medicine cat - Stonepool - Bulky gray tom with green eyes. Former warrior, stopped when one eye went blind.

Apprentice - Shadepaw

Warriors

Lizardblaze - Rough-furred gray tom with green eyes. Stealthy warrior. Oldest warrior in Shadowclan with unusually long tongue.

Viperfang - Brown tabby she-cat with ginger pelt and amber eyes with unusually long fangs. Cruel she-cat who is self- centered and very well trained. _Never _pick a fight with her.

Mintyleaf - White she-cat with pale green eyes. Opposite of Viperfang, who is her sister. Kind-hearted and helpful she-cat who usually has to calm Viperfang.

Falconwing - Ginger tom with blue eyes. Serious and strategic tom who is always comparing pros and cons.

Apprentices

Shadepaw - Dark gray tom with silver eyes. Sneaky and quiet, who had a special love of herbs since kithood.

Queens

Poppyfur - Tawny dappled tortoiseshell with heather-colored eyes. Soft-hearted she-cat who is the mother to Nettlekit, Dawnkit, Applekit, and Toadkit. (Whoo, she must be busy!)


	2. Prologue

Riverclan

Leader - Breezestar - Light-gray tabby tom with darker stripes and green eyes. Aggressively loyal tom with mild ambition.

Deputy - Skyleaf - Silvery-blue she-cat with white pelt and ice-blue eyes. Calm and collected she-cat that has an especially good way with younger cats.

Medicine Cat - Pebblesplash - Gray she-cat with white splotches and white pelt with deep blue eyes. Mysterious and quiet she-cat that rarely speaks.

Warriors

Ottertail - Brown tom with tawny pelt and dark gray eyes. Humorous and quick tom who is Skyleaf's mate.

Apprentice - Darkpaw

Ferretleap - Light brown tom with brown stripes and brown eyes. Kind and caring tom who is shy around other cats. Dewspot's mate.

Apprentice - Heronpaw

Robinwing - Brown she-cat with mysterious orange- golden pelt and amber eyes. Loud and energetic she-cat that is good with kits.

Apprentice - Vixenpaw

Larksong - Tawny she-cat with brown and black markings around the eyes and creamy white pelt. Quiet and ambitious she-cat and especially strong.

Troutscale - Russet tom with dark brown eyes. Quick on land and water and very nimble.

Apprentices

Darkpaw - Dark gray tom with darker stripes and silver eyes. Keeps to himself and likes to do things according to his own rules.

Heronpaw - Silver she-cat with gray stripes and markings around amber eyes. Nimble she-cat that is good at climbing trees.

Vixenpaw - Bright russet she-cat with sly green eyes. Tricky and mysterious she-cat that stays away from others.

Queens

Dewspot - Silver she-cat with pale grey splotches with blue eyes. Expecting Ferretleap's kits.

Brightfeather - Dappled golden she-cat with kind green eyes. Mother to Lakekit and Shellkit.

Elders

Hazeleyes - Tawny tom with hazel eyes. Always grumpy but kind once you meet him.

Thunderclan

Leader - Ravenstar - Blackish-purple tom with heather colored eyes. Proud and aggressive tom.

Deputy - Cinderspot - Grey she-cat with green eyes. Authoritative and proud like her mate, Ravenstar.

Medicine Cat - Meadowsong - Golden she-cat with pale brown eyes. Chatty and intelligent she-cat who is very organized.

Warriors

Sparrowpelt - Brown tom with pale underbelly and silver eyes. Excels at climbing trees and is very talkative.

Lightningstrike - Golden tabby tom with striking blue eyes. Bulky tom who is good at strategic planning.

Apprentice - Foxpaw

Amberheart - Russet she-cat with dark eyes. Mysterious and quiet she-cat who keeps to the shadows.

Frostfeather - Creamy white she-cat with silver markings and ice-blue eyes. Shy she-cat who excels at communicating and catching birds.

Apprentices

Foxpaw - Orange- golden she-cat with fluffy white-tipped tail and green eyes. Sly she-cat that is good with burrowing and seeing underground.

Queens

Quietbird - Pale yellow she-cat with gray eyes. Lives up to her name. Very quiet and is the mother to Volekit and Oakkit.

Elders

Nowhisker - Gray tom with no whiskers and silver eyes. Oldest elder in the clans, whiskers were pulled out in battle.

Windclan

Leader - Moorstar - Unusually small tawny tom with heather colored eyes. Quick and witty tom, whose intelligence makes up for his lack of size.

Deputy - Fleetfoot - Black tom with white tipped tail and paws and green eyes. Lives up to his name, being the fastest in the clans.

Medicine Cat - Owlwatcher - Brown tom with with white patches and white pelt. Keen eyed medicine cat who was a former warrior.

Apprentice - Daisypaw

Warriors

Oliveleaf - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Extensive knowledge about herbs, but refused an offer to be medicine cat.

Hareleap - Dappled gray she-cat with long back legs and blue eyes. Leaps farther than average

cats.

Apprentice - Sagepaw

Heatherbreeze - Blackish-violet she-cat with violet eyes. Shy cat who smells like heather.

Windybreeze - Gray tom with blue eyes. Arrogant tom who is extremely talkative.

Redpelt - Russet tom with amber eyes. Burly tom who is not very active. Uneasy around others.

Apprentice - Furzepaw

Apprentices

Daisypetal - White she-cat with faint pink tinge and pale brown eyes. Soft-hearted and clumsy, yet passionate.

Furzepaw - Brown tom with green eyes. Quiet yet confident.

Sagepaw - White she-cat with violet eyes.

Shadowclan

Leader - Icestar - Pale gray she-cat with bright blue eyes. Loyal yet cold-hearted and suspicious.

Deputy - Blazingleaf - Orange tom with ginger stripes and amber eyes. Fiery attitude, yet calm and avoids fighting when possible.

Medicine cat - Stonepool - Bulky gray tom with green eyes. Former warrior, stopped when one eye went blind.

Apprentice - Shadepaw

Warriors

Lizardblaze - Rough-furred gray tom with green eyes. Stealthy warrior. Oldest warrior in Shadowclan with unusually long tongue.

Viperfang - Brown tabby she-cat with ginger pelt and amber eyes with unusually long fangs. Cruel she-cat who is self- centered and very well trained. _Never _pick a fight with her.

Mintyleaf - White she-cat with pale green eyes. Opposite of Viperfang, who is her sister. Kind-hearted and helpful she-cat who usually has to calm Viperfang.

Falconwing - Ginger tom with blue eyes. Serious and strategic tom who is always comparing pros and cons.

Apprentices

Shadepaw - Dark gray tom with silver eyes. Sneaky and quiet, who had a special love of herbs since kithood.

Queens

Poppyfur - Tawny dappled tortoiseshell with heather-colored eyes. Soft-hearted she-cat who is the mother to Nettlekit, Dawnkit, Applekit, and Toadkit. (Whoo, she must be busy!)


End file.
